Walk Away
by IHeartJensen
Summary: Dean's a senior. Sam's a freshman. This shows their life as teens. DeanOC, humor, drama, and OF COURSE hunting!
1. Nice to meet you

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters**

**Author's Note: SO i had a lot of fun writing this first chapter so I hope you guys like it. The title is Walk Away because I love the song Walk Away by Joe Walsh**

**Supernatural**

**Walk Away**

_Nice to meet you._

"Dean, I don't want to go."

"Sam, it's only our third day. You'll make friends soon."

"I hate going to a new school in the middle of the year."

"It's only October besides I told you Marty said he was going to introduce us to some guys at lunch so just relax."

Dean had met Marty only recently when his family got rid of a poltergeist in Marty's house. Dean was excited for his senior year because that meant he was finally free afterwards. Sam was just happy they had settled down for a little while.

At lunch Dean and Sam headed over to where Marty was sitting with three other guys.

"Sup, Winchesters? This is Mike, John, and Kevin. Guys this is Dean and Sam Winchester."

The guys became fast friends as guys usually do. Dean caught sight of a dark brown haired girl with a Blue Oyster Cult t-shirt and jeans on.

"Marty, who's that?" Dean asked nodding his head in the girl's direction.

Marty looked over and smiled, "That is Charlie Stone."

"She's a great girl. Funny, smart, and can make anyone smile," Mike added.

"Yeah, considering…" John said.

"Considering what?" Sam asked.

"Her boyfriend's an ass. He smacks her around a lot but she always has her head up," Kevin explained.

"Who's her boyfriend?" Dean asked.

"Buck Michaels, captain of the Lacrosse team. He sits over there."

Dean turned and saw a guy about his size sitting with a bunch of other jocks. They were trying to crush cans on their heads.

"I'm telling you though, Charlie's awesome. You want to meet her?" Marty asked.

"Hell yeah!"

"Hey, Charlie! Come here!"

Charlie turned and rolled her eyes playfully at Marty. Dean couldn't help but stare at her. Charlie came over and stood next to Marty and across from where Dean and Sam were sitting.

"What's up, Marty?"

"Not much, I wanted you to meet the new kids. Charlie Stone this is Dean and Sam Winchester. Guys this is Charlie."

Charlie smiled, "Nice to meet you. How are the seniors treating you, Sam?"

Sam looked down, "They push me in the halls sometimes."

Charlie put her tray down on the table and walked around to Sam. She kneeled next to him and took his ID card from around his neck.

"If you keep this in your pocket people can't tell if you're a freshman. You should be fine now."

"Thanks!" Sam said excitedly while stuffing his ID in his pocket.

"Charlie, what are you up to on Friday?" Marty asked.

Charlie shot a nervous glance at Buck before answering, "I don't know yet. Why? What do you have up your sleeve?"

"There's a party in the woods Friday night, you in?" Kevin inquired.

"You guys know I hate those parties. They're so lame. The girls have half a beer and pretend to be drunk and the guys actually get drunk and treat their girls like shit," She paused, "And god knows I don't need that."

"If Buck goes you know you're going."

"Yeah, probably. What about you, Winchester's? You two going?"

"Can we Dean?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Our dad likes to go hunting on the weekends."

"Hunting? Really? That's pretty cool."

Dean couldn't help but smile proudly at Charlie.

"Well boys, I must be going. I have English homework to finish before 6th period." Charlie stated, grabbing her bag and tray.

"Aw, Charlie can I borrow your homework when you're done?"

"Don't I always help you out Mike?"

"Yeah, you do. Thanks Charlie."

"No problem. See you boys later. Oh and Sam if a senior bugs you tell them you've got several friends and drop some of our names. You'll be fine."

"Thanks," Sam smiled shyly.

Charlie waved goodbye and walked over to Buck's table. Dean watched as Buck grabbed her wrist and yanked her into the seat next to him. Buck whispered something in her ear making her wince a little. Dean wanted to punch that guy; no one should treat their girl like that.

"Earth to Dean."

"Sorry Sam, what did you say?"

"Do you think Dad will let us go?"

"Maybe I'll talk to him."

Marty smirked at Dean, "Hey boys, I think Dean's got a thing for our friend Charlie."

Dean grinned, "Think I have a chance?"

"Anyone's better than Buck, even you Winchester." Marty said playfully.

"Good enough for me." Dean cast one more glance over at Charlie then went back to his other conversation.


	2. He's really not that bad

**Disclaimer: I don't own the SUpernatural characters**

**Author's NOte: thanks guys so much for the reviews. i made this one kinda long so i hope yous like it**

**Supernatural**

_He's really not that bad._

"Sam, just let me handle this okay?"

"But Dean…"

"Dude, just shut up and I'll get us permission to go."

Dean walked through their apartment door and saw their father sitting in the kitchen writing in his journal. Dean walked over and sat down across from him. Sam grabbed a soda and sat on the counter.

"Hey boys, how was school?"

"Dean and I met this really nice girl. She taught me a trick so that seniors won't single me out."

"Really, what's her name?"

"Charlie Stone and she's really cool. Only problem is she has a boyfriend already." Dean explained.

"Yeah, but Marty said he hits her." Sam added.

John looked sternly at Dean, "Is it true?"

"I haven't seen any proof yet but it might be. Marty seems to know her pretty well."

"Well, if she's a nice girl I'm glad she's your friend." He smiled and went back to his journal.

Sam was mouthing the words "ask him about Friday" behind his back. Dean rolled his eyes and carefully approached the subject.

"Dad, do we have anything to hunt this weekend?"

"Yeah, Caleb said there might be something called a Wendigo up in northern Michigan."

"A Wendigo?" Dean questioned but when Sam gave him a look he continued, "Um…dad do you think maybe we could pick this up on Saturday."

"How come?" John asked looking up at his elder son.

"Well, Sam and I were invited to a keg in the woods and I thought it might be a good chance for him to meet new people. He doesn't have many friends yet."

John considered it, "I suppose you can go. But Saturday morning we leave bright and early. Dean I want you to limit yourself to two beers since your driving and don't let your brother drink at all."

"But Dad…" Sam whined.

"Not until you're sixteen like Dean was."

"Yes sir." Sam said sullenly.

Friday night came and Sam was having trouble in the wardrobe department. Dean on the other hand was dressed and ready to go.

"Sam, I'm telling you it doesn't matter what you wear! Just put on a t-shirt, a flannel on top of that, and a coat you'll be good."

Sam changed quickly and then they were off. Marty gave them directions to the entrance of where the party would be. It was deep in the woods so no one would call the cops. They spotted Marty and the guys right away and headed over to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Winchester! Glad you mad it man. You want one?" Mike said holding out a cup to Dean.

"Sure." Dean answered taking the cup gratefully.

"What about little Winchester?"

"None for him tonight guys." Dean said for his brother.

Sam frowned and grabbed a coke bottle which was there for the girls after they were done with their half a beer and the guys that wanted to sober up. Dean looked around the sea of people but couldn't pick out Charlie.

"Looking for someone?"

Dean turned to see Charlie smiling next to him taking a sip of her beer. He gave her his charming smile.

"Yeah, I was looking for you actually."

"Oh really and why is that?" She said calmly.

"I wanted to thank you for making Sammy so happy the other day. I was getting sick of his brooding all the time."

Charlie looked over and saw Sam talking to Marty and Mike. She smiled at him and looked back at Dean.

"It's cool that you have a little brother to look out for. I'm an only child so I don't have that. The closest I have to a brother is Marty, we grew up together. I'm happy to help the little guy out."

"Don't let him hear you call him little guy, he'll freak out. He doesn't even like the name Sammy anymore."

"I doubt that stops you from calling him that."

"Damn straight."

Charlie smiled and grabbed another cup of beer. Dean was surprised that she was a drinker most girls their age weren't heavy into alcohol. Charlie seemed to have read his mind.

"I only drink when I go to parties like this which is like twice a every two months otherwise I'm a water person."

"I see, well I can only have two tonight so I'm taking my time."

"How come only two?"

"My dad doesn't me driving with more than two in my system."

"You got a cool dad."

"He's awesome."

The rest of the guys came over and they all started talking and having a good time that is right up until Buck came over and grabbed Charlie's forearm.

"Charlie, come on. I want you to come talk to the guys with me."

"Buck, I'm talking to my guys right now." She said easily.

"Well, now you're done. Let's go."

Everyone could tell the hand on her arm was tightened by the way she winced. Sam looked a little scared and moved to stand next to Dean.

"Buck, man, calm down. We're just talking." Marty said standing up a little straighter.

"It's cool, Marty. I'll be fine." Charlie smiled at them but glared at Buck, "Give me one minute and I'll be over."

"Hurry up." He ground out and let go of her arm roughly.

He walked away and when Charlie turned around she had her regular smile back on. She saw Sam's scared look and felt bad.

"Sorry Sam, I didn't want you to see that. He's really not that bad."

"Who you kidding?" Marty snapped, "The guy treats you like shit and you just take it."

"Marty, I don't need your shit right now."

"Oh really, well to damn bad."

Marty took a step towards Charlie and she stepped up to his challenge. Dean stepped in between them though before anything started.

"Stop it you two. You're friends and you shouldn't be fighting about this. You should be fighting him. He's the prick." Dean said nodding towards Buck.

Marty stepped down, "Sorry Charlie, it's just… he pisses me off."

"You know I can damn well take care of myself, Marty. I have been for six months now."

"I know it's just…don't go home with him. He's drunk as shit."

Charlie looked over and saw Buck and his friends trying to do hand stands. She sighed and turned back around.

"I'll drive you home. Sam and I have to get home soon anyway. We're going hunting tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he's sure. Let's get out of here before Buck realizes you're skipping out on him," Sam said nervously.

Dean nodded, "I agree."

When they pulled up to Charlie's house Dean walked her to the door. She pulled out her keys but turned to look at Dean before going in. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He gave her a satisfied but confused look.

"Thanks." She smiled and walked inside her house.

Dean smirked and walked back to the car with a proud look on his face which made Sam laugh.


	3. I was in his way

**Disclaimer: I don't own the SUpernatural characters**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for the reviews i love you guys sooo much! ONE TREE HILL IS ON**

**Supernatural**

_I was in his way._

Monday morning came; Dean and Sam were heading over to Marty's locker to see if anything interesting happened this weekend.

"Hey Marty." Dean said leaning up against the lockers next to Marty's.

"Hey Winchester. Little Winchester." He smiled at Sam and Dean but Dean could tell something was off.

"Dude, what's up?"

"Charlie's has a black eye."

"What? How'd she get that?" Sam asked nervously.

Marty glanced at Sam then back at Dean. Dean got the hint and turned to look at Sammy.

"Hey Sammy, why don't you get to class?"

"But I want to know if Charlie's okay!"

"You'll see her at lunch. Just go Sammy."

"Fine."

Sam huffed and walked down the hallway. Dean turned back to Marty awaiting an explanation.

"She's says Buck didn't do it. But I know he did. He always does. She didn't have it Saturday morning when I saw her but by Sunday night she was sporting a nice shiner."

"Jesus, why do you think he did it?"

"Because he's an ass. She won't even talk to me about it and its frustrating the hell out of me."

"Maybe I'll talk to her."

Marty smirked, "I think that'll help since you both like each other."

"What?" Dean asked a little taken aback.

"Dude, it's obvious. You dig her and she likes you."

"She's with Buck."

"Don't get me started on that relationship. I gotta go find Mike to copy his homework. I'll see ya in class, Winchester."

"Later."

Dean started walking down the hall towards Charlie's locker. When he found it she was looking in a small mirror on the door putting cover up on the bruise.

"No matter how much you put on it, everyone will still know who did it."

Charlie rolled her eyes at Dean and continued to apply the make-up.

"I'm assuming you talked to Marty today?"

"Yahtzee. Why'd he do it?"

"I was in his way."

"Is that what he brain washed you to think?"

"He doesn't brain wash me Dean. I'm not one of those girls who's in love with the guy who beats her. I don't even like him. I'm still with him because of our families."

"Explanation please…"

Charlie grabbed her bag and shut her locker. Her and Dean started walking down the hall together as she begun her story.

"Marty, Buck, and I all grew up together. Same block, within six houses of each other. We were best friends. Then when we got older my mother started to tell me what a nice boy Buck was growing into and how it would be beneficial for me to date him."

"What about Marty?"

"Two reasons, one I could never do anything with Marty, he's like my brother. Two, Marty's family isn't as…well known as Bucks."

"You mean money?"

She smiled, "Pretty much. My mom's pretty obsessed with money. My dad couldn't care less but my mom wants me to live the life she couldn't have. I have a deep respect for family obligation. I would do anything for my family."

"I know the feeling," Dean mumbled.

Charlie didn't ask, "So, I did what my mother asked. I dated him and I knew something was off. He was meaner than he was when we were friends. Marty noticed too. He started hitting me when we were 15. My mother chooses to ignore it, my father drinks it away."

"Why don't you just break up with him?"

Charlie sighed, "Truthfully?"

"Yeah."

"I'm scared at what he'll do to me or what he'll do to any of my friends."

"You shouldn't let fear run your life."

"It's better than ending up dead."

Charlie smiled and walked into her classroom leaving Dean staring after her. At lunch Sam was the first one to sit at their table. Charlie walked by and he yelled her name. She turned and smiled down at him.

"Hey Sam. What's up?"

"Are you okay? Marty said…"

"I'm fine, kiddo. You don't ever have to worry about me."

She sat down across from him and smiled sincerely.

"I'm always okay, Sam."

"Why does Buck hit you?"

His innocence broke her heart, "Sam…Buck and I don't really like each other. Our parents force us to be together and I guess he just takes it out on me."

"I wish you and Dean were together. Dean would always take care of you."

Charlie looked up and saw Dean laughing and smiling with Marty heading over to the table.

"Yeah, I bet he would."


	4. Don't!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the SUpernatural characters**

**Author's Note: thanks for all the reviews guys. You're awesome. I hop eyou liek this one. Oh Sweet Child Of Mine will be updated today too.**

**Supernatural**

_Don't!_

Dean, Sam, and Charlie were sitting on the bleachers of the football field watching Marty and the team practice on Friday afternoon.

"This is probably the most boring spot ever." Sam said grabbing a book from his bag.

"It's not that bad Sam. I mean hell; you get to watch a bunch of guys tackle each other. I think it's funny," Charlie smiled.

"It's a great American sport Sammy boy."

"Dean, for the last time, stop calling me Sammy!"

Charlie rolled her eyes and turned to look out at the field again. Practice was wrapping up and Marty was waving us down.

"Oh thank god it's over."

"Sam, it wasn't that bad."

"We have to get home soon Dean. Before Dad, blows a gasket."

"Yeah, I know. Hold on, and lets talk to Marty before we leave."

They climbed down the bleachers and as the guys started talking Charlie noticed Buck was coming over.

"Guys, I'll um… I'll be right back."

"I'm giving you a ride right?" Marty asked catching sight of Buck.

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

Charlie ran over to Buck and Sam looked up at Dean worriedly. Dean looked over at Marty and Marty just frowned.

"Buck, what are you doing here? I told you I would come over to your house later tonight."

"Who's that guy?" Buck said angrily.

"They're Marty's friends."

"Are you screwing him?"

"No!" Charlie yelled.

"Charlie, you know the only reason I'm with your pathetic, slut ass is because it'll make my parents love me even more. Meaning more money, in case you didn't know. You're stupid whore who no one else wants."

"Screw you Buck! You don't want to be with me? Thank god, I've been waiting for this day. Leave me then!"

Buck raised his hand up and backhanded Charlie across the face. He was so big that the impact caused her to fall to the ground. Dean, Marty, and Sam were over in a second.

"Buck! What the hell man?" Marty yelled as Sam helped Charlie up.

"Marty stay the hell out of this! Charlie, get in the car!" Buck yelled gesturing to his Mustang.

"She's not going with you buddy." Dean said getting into Buck's face.

Buck looked disgusted, "So I was right, she is screwing you."

"No asshole, I just don't treat her like shit."

Buck and Dean were about to start beating the shit out of each other when Charlie jumped in the middle.

"Don't! Stop it, both of you! I'll go with you Buck, alright? Dean, get Sam home. Marty I'll call you later."

"Don't count on it." Buck smirked.

Charlie glared and pulled Buck away from them. Dean stood there, shocked that she just up and left with him. Sam was just worried for Charlie and Marty was just pissed. When Dean and Sam got home, Sam ran into their living room and sat next to their dad.

"Dad, you remember the girl Charlie we told you about?"

"Yeah," John said not really paying attention as he wrote in his journal.

"Her boyfriend Buck hit her!"

Dean had just walked in and sat in the armchair. He ran a hand through his hair as his father finally looked up.

"Dean, is this true?"

"Yeah, we saw it happen."

"What else happened?"

"He and I were about to fight but Charlie stopped it and left with him. I don't freaking understand it! She doesn't like him, he doesn't like her. They're just dating because he wants money and she wants her mother to be happy. She deserves someone so much better."

"She's really great Dad, she might even be able to handle our secret about hunting."

John chuckled, "She might be cool Sam, but I doubt she can handle that. Now you go and practice your bow hunting in the parking lot. Dean will join you in a minute."

"But Dad, I have homework."

"Do it later… go Sam."

Sam scoffed but went anyway. John looked up at his elder son and saw the anger in his features.

"Did he hurt her badly?"

"Just the slap…today at least."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to get her away from him."

"Dean, I could call the cops."

"She'll never testify against him. She grew up with him. She knew him when he was nice. She won't do it."

John sighed but before he could say anything else Dean left to go outside. Later that night Dean was sitting on his couch watching TV. Sam was passed out on top of his books in their room and John was reading in the small kitchen. It was close to midnight when there was a banging on their door.

John and Dean both jumped up now completely alert. They grabbed their guns and kept them at their sides. John opened the door a crack and sighed. He stuffed the gun in his pants so Dean did too. John opened the door all the way to reveal Marty standing there.

"Dude, what the hell? It's like 12."

"I know, Dean you gotta see this. I didn't know where else to take her."

Marty reached his arm out and grabbed Charlie's wrist pulling her into the Winchester's line of vision. Dean cursed when he saw her. Charlie was cut up and bruised. She had a busted lip and cut eyebrow. The sad part was, Charlie didn't look upset, surprised, or sad. She just looked to be in pain. Dean looked over at John.

"I'll get the first aid kit. Get her inside, Dean."

Dean and Marty were trying to help Charlie inside but she just hobbled in on her own. They sat down on the couch and John came back with the kit. He started fixing Charlie up. Charlie hated being like this so she wanted to make the mood lighter.

"So, you're Dean and Sam's dad?"

"Yup." John said putting a band aid on her eyebrow.

"Cool, I'm Charlie Stone."

"Yeah, I figured. I've heard a lot about you."

She laughed, "Well, that's can't be good."

"Oh please, my younger son worships you and my older son thinks you're the coolest chick this side of Minnesota."

Charlie glanced at Dean. He gave her a cheeky smile and she rolled her eyes. She noticed someone standing in the doorway.

"Hey Sam." She said softly.

"Did…did Buck do that to you?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't even hurt Sam. I'm fine."

"Sammy, go back to bed."

Dean gave Sam a hard stare and Sam immediately obeyed. Marty had to leave because his parents would get suspicious. John got a coke for Charlie and now they were sitting in the living room in silence.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" John asked.

"Do I have to?" Charlie smirked.

Dean stared at her, "Yeah, you do."


	5. What's up his ass?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the review guys, I heart yous!**

**Supernatural**

_What's up his ass?_

"It really was my fault this time, Dean."

"How so?" John asked.

John could tell the closer they got to how Charlie got the beating, the angrier Dean got. He was trying to steer the conversation to him instead of Dean.

"After he slapped me this afternoon I told him to take me home so we could both calm down. He did but he picked me up for our "date" at 9."

"You had a date at nine o clock?"

"My parents don't care when I'm in if I'm with the almighty Buck." She said sarcastically.

"I see."

"We were supposed to go to the movies but Buck thought since his parents weren't home it'd be more fun to watch the movies at his house. Now, I'm not stupid I know he just wanted to try and round the bases but I went anyway because most of the time when I say no he stops."

"Most of the time?" Dean ground out.

"Not the point right now. So we were making out and he wanted to go further. I'm a virgin I just want to make that clear." Charlie said proudly.

John smiled and nodded for her to continue. Sam smiled too; he was sitting up against the hallway listening to the whole conversation.

"Alright well, he was a little to…handsy. So I told him no but he didn't stop this time. He tried to…yeah anyway I kept saying no and trying to push him off but Buck's pretty strong. So then I did something that he was not expecting…"

"What?" Dean asked.

"I punched him in the jaw. It caught him off guard so I was able to at least get to my feet and head for the door but he grabbed my arm and threw me on the ground. He beat me and finally I was just so angry and frustrated that I kicked him in the balls and ran like hell to Marty's."

Sam was shocked to hear that a guy would do something like that to his girlfriend. Not just beat her but try to take advantage of her too. It made his skin crawl. Dean was feeling sick as well.

"Did he…" John prodded.

"Oh god no! No, no, no. There was no way that steroid freak was getting close enough to do that."

John laughed lightly and looked over at Dean. He was clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly.

"Do your parents know where you are?"

Charlie smirked, "Nah, I guess should call them huh?"

"It would help." John handed her the phone.

Charlie hesitated but dialed quickly. Her dad picked up after the fifth ring.

"Hey dad."

"Charlie? What's wrong?"

"Dad, Buck really let me have it tonight..."

John shot a look at Dean and motioned for him to follow him into the kitchen. Dean got up and so did Sam. He ducked into the bathroom till they passed then he came out and listened to their conversation.

"Her parents know that he hits her?" John asked angrily.

"Yeah, they just ignore it though. But I have a feeling after this one they won't be able to."

"Dean, I want you to watch her in school. You and Marty make sure this guy doesn't come near her."

"Dad, if she doesn't want to break up with him she won't. She's hard headed."

"Like you and Sam if ya ask me." John said playfully.

"Where do you think we get it from? Seriously Dad, what should we do?"

"Just keep an eye out."

John drove Charlie home a half hour later. She thanked him and slowly waked up to her house. After getting into a fight with her mom, her dad forbid her to date Buck anymore. At least, he was on her side. But Charlie knew Buck wouldn't let her go that easily. Sure, he wouldn't care if they were over but he would want to get back at her because of tonight.

On Monday, Charlie headed over to Dean's locker to thank him again but when she got there it seemed that Sam and he were having an argument.

"Sam, leave me alone alright. I don't want to hear about this crap right now."

"But Dean, come on! You have to help me with this."

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hi Charlie." Sam said nicely.

"Sam, go to class we'll talk about this later."

"Dean! Come on!" Sam shouted.

Dean slammed his locker shut and glared at his brother, "Later, I swear we'll talk about it later!"

Sam let out a growl of frustration and walked away. Charlie looked at Dean and saw he felt guilty for yelling at Sam.

"What's up his ass?"

"He's mad at our dad and he wants me to ask Dad if he can skip the next few hunts so he can catch up on his projects and shit. Dad will be pissed if he misses the hunts though."

""What's the big deal with hunting?" Charlie asked as they walked to his class.

"It's just family tradition, my dad takes it really seriously. Sam hates it but it's important to learn the skills."

"I see, he and your dad fight much?"

"It never used to be that bad but ever since Sam's got into all these honor classes he's thinking about college already."

Charlie laughed, "I'm 17 and I'm not thinking about college yet."

"Same here, hey you want to hang out tonight?"

"What are we going to do on a Monday night?" She asked skeptically.

"Well, even though I'm completely against it, my dad says I need to keep my grades up so I can graduate. I need some help with History and Marty tells me you're really good at it."

"Ah, so you need my help." She smiled and Dean grinned.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"I'll be over at 4. See ya later Dean."

"Bye Charlie."

He said as he went into his classroom. Charlie continued down the hall and caught sight of someone walking closely behind her. She knew it was Buck so she pushed her way through the students and jetted to her class. She watched him walk by the room and smirk at her. Charlie sighed. One day down, the rest of her life to go.


	6. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

**Disclaimer: i don't own the Supernatral characters**

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry it took so long. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Supernatural**

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger._

"Come on Dean, we've been at this for an hour and a half."

"I just can't remember all of it."

"It's not that hard, Dean. I know you're smart, now come on."

"Okay, okay…Give me a minute."

Charlie rolled her eyes but waited patiently. She was lying on Dean's couch while he sat up against it with his legs spread out underneath the coffee table.

"Okay so after Oliver Cromwell died Charles the second was invited back from France to England. After he bites it, James the second shows up. But then he gives it up. Then…"

He drew a blank. Charlie slid down next to him on the floor and placed her hand on his wrist.

"Come on Dean. Just two more people."

Dean smiled, "They asked William of Orange and Mary Stuart!"

"Yes! Thank whatever god is out there!" Charlie laughed.

While they were laughing Sam came through the door looking angry and holding a shot gun at his side.

"How'd target practice go?" Dean asked.

"Dad went to get dinner," Sam answered.

Dena sighed, "I'm guessing not well then."

Charlie smiled at Sam, "Hey kiddo, I brought you something."

Sam's face lit up, "Really? What is it?"

Charlie reached across Dean, which caused his heart to start beating a little faster, to get her schoolbag. She pulled out a thick book and got up to hand it to Sam. When he took it his smile grew even more.

"Charlie, The Best Colleges in the US! This is awesome! Thank you so much!"

Sam took the book in his room to start reading it immediately. Dean stood up and started putting his books away.

"You just have to encourage him, don't you?" Dean joked.

"Think of it this way, if he's reading then he can't be fighting."

"Very true, darling."

Charlie blushed at the "darling" comment but hid it behind her hair. John walked in and smiled when he saw Charlie. He really thought she'd be good for Dean.

"Hello Charlie, you want to stay for dinner? I got pizza." John said waving the box.

"No thanks Mr. Winchester. I better head home. My mom's…well no, my dad's probably wondering where I am."

"Need a ride?" Dean asked.

"Nah, it's cool. It's only about four blocks. I'll see you tomorrow Dean. See ya Mr. Winchester."

"See ya Charlie."

She grabbed her coat and bag and headed for the door, "And don't worry Dean, you'll ace that test tomorrow."

When she left John smirked at Dean and walked into the kitchen. Dean followed instantly.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked.

"Why don't you just ask the girl out already?"

"Because she just broke up with her boyfriend, Dad."

"So maybe now she wants a decent guy. That would be you, dude."

"What's the point? We're leaving as soon as I graduate. That's 8 months away."

John gave his son a sad look. He did feel bad for the constant moving but they had to do it for their family to finally be at peace. He threw his son a soda and smiled.

"So, you'll have the best 8 months, now won't you?"

"Well, our schools having like this dance thing on Friday. It's not formal it's just for all the different high schools to get together and hang out…"

John sighed, "You want to go?"

"I could take Sam and maybe get him a girl. You know so he can stop being broody all the time."

"I heard that!" Sam yelled from his room.

"I meant for you to hear it!"

"Alright Dean, you and Sam can go to this dance but for the next two weekends it's nothing but hunting got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now go call your girl and ask her to this dance."

Dean smiled and took the cordless phone out on the small balcony closing the door behind him. He had gotten Charlie's number from Marty a few days ago. He dialed and waited impatiently for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Charlie? Hey it's Dean."

She laughed, "Dude, I just walked through the door. If you're calling me to tell me you forgot everything we just went over then you're screwed."

He smiled, "No it's not that. I was actually wondering if you're going to the dance on Friday."

Charlie smiled and sat on her bed, "Yeah, I might. Don't you have to go hunting this weekend?"

"My dad's giving us a break and Sam wants to go, you know? So, I thought if you're going then it won't be that bad."

She chuckled, "Oh it won't be that bad huh? Yeah, alright. I'll go, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"True, so I was thinking since I'm going to probably be driving Sam and Marty if you wanted me to pick you up too…"

Charlie's smile widened, "Yeah, sure. Pick me up around 7:30?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow Charlie."

"See ya, Dean."


	7. And you knew that, you jerk

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. IMPORTANT: when you read this, the girl Kayla imagine her voice to be like Janice's on FRIENDS. If you never watched the show just imagine a really annoying voice then.**

**Supernatural**

_And you knew that, you jerk._

Charlie jumped into the back of the Impala with Sam, "Hola gentleman. Sup Marty?"

"Hey Charlie," Marty replied.

"You guys look nice. Sam, I like your hair."

Sam smiled proudly, it had taken him an hour to try and tame his shaggy hair. The guys were dressed in T-shirts and jeans while Charlie was in a black, short sleeved shirt that conformed to her body with her favorite pair of jeans.

"How long do these things last Marty?"

"Till at least 11. Oh by the way Charlie, Kayla is going to be there."

"No! Marty! I can't stand her."

"Who's Kayla?" Dean asked.

"My girlfriend. She goes to a Catholic girl's school and she's a great girl."

"She's an annoying girl. She calls everyone by their first and last name and has the most annoying voice!"

"Really?" Sam asked.

"She's not that bad."

"I bet you 20 dollars that within the first five minutes of talking to her, she says my name at least three times."

"You're on."

When the four of them walked into the packed gymnasium, a girl in a black mini and red halter top came running over and threw her arms around Marty. Charlie leaned up next to Dean.

"Prepare yourself for her voice."

Dean laughed but coughed to cover it up, causing Sam and Charlie to snicker along with him.

"Oh my god, Charlie Stone! I have not seen you in so long! All the girl's always ask me, where is Charlie Stone? And I'm all like I don't know; I haven't seen Charlie Stone in so long! So Charlie Stone who's your date?"

Charlie smirked at Marty as he slipped her a twenty without Kayla noticing. Charlie pocketed the money and answered the question.

"This is Dean and his brother Sam Winchester."

"What cuties! Marty, come on, I want to dance!"

She grabbed Marty's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Charlie rolled her eyes and took a seat on the bleachers. Dean followed her as Sam went to go find a few of his friends.

"So this is fun, huh?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, tons."

"You don't come to these things a lot?"

"Once, in freshman year. It blew."

"Why'd you come tonight, then?"

Charlie looked at Dean and smiled, "Because you asked me to."

Dean smiled smugly, "And what if Marty had asked you to come?"

"I would have laughed in his face."

"Then…why'd you say yes to me?"

Charlie blushed, "Because… I like you, Dean. And you knew that, you jerk." She said playfully pushing his shoulder.

Dean's heart sped up again, "I didn't know for sure. I just had a hunch." He lied.

Dean had no idea Charlie liked him. He just knew that he liked her…a lot. Charlie looked down at her hands and then back up at Dean.

"So… do you like me?" She asked shyly.

"Are you kidding? How can anyone not like you? You're awesome."

Charlie blushed again and Dean laughed, "I never thought of you as the blushing type, Charlie."

"Yeah, well there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"But I would like to." Dean said seriously.

Charlie looked up into Dean's eyes and could tell he was sincere. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I would like to know you better too."

"Charlie?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"You wanna be my girlfriend?" Dean said with the most confidence he could muster up.

Charlie smiled, "Yeah, I'd love too."

Dean heart sped up even more, "Cool."

He leaned back against another bleacher spreading his arm out. Charlie leaned back against his arm.

She laughed, "Yeah…cool."


	8. See you tomorrow, Dean

**Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural characters**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and being so paitent with me. DOn't worry Sweet Child Of Mine will be updated today too. I also have a little surprise for you guys...I'm ressurrecting an old story, SIBLINGS! I think Memphis and the boys have a little more juice left in them don't you?**

**Supernatural**

_See you tomorrow, Dean._

Dean and Sam had to go on a hunt that weekend so Dean didn't see Charlie again until Monday at school. She was taking books out of her locker when he came over with Sam in tow.

"Hey."

Charlie smiled at the sound of his voice, "Hey, how was your weekend?"

"Pretty good." Dean said smoothly.

Sam snorted and Charlie gave him a sympathetic look, "Not as good for you Sam?"

"It's never good for me."

"Maybe this'll cheer you up," Charlie reached into her locker and pulled out a small novel, "It's called All Quiet on the Western Front. It's supposed to be one of the best war novels ever written."

"Cool! I got to get to class. See you guys at lunch."

Sam grabbed the book and jetted down the hallway. Dean looked at Charlie and smiled. She started blushing under his stare.

"What?"

"You're awesome, you know that?"

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

She grabbed her bag and closed her locker. Dean was nervous about whether he should put an arm around her or not. He was saved from making the decision when Charlie spoke again.

"So…are you going hunting this weekend?"

"Yeah, most likely. Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out or something..."

Dean thought quickly he didn't want to lose an opportunity to be with Charlie so he had to come up with something quick.

"Well, Sam's probably going to be studying in our room tonight and my dad pretty much keeps to himself in his room so you can come over and watch a movie or something."

Charlie smiled, "I'd like that. What time?"

"Um…8ish I guess."

"Okay I'll be over at 8ish then. See you later, Dean." Charlie leaned up and kissed Dean on the cheek before walking into her class.

Dean was in a daze, "Bye Charlie."

That night Dean was running around the house like a crazy person. Sam and their dad were fighting again so Dean had to put a stop to that then he had to keep them in their separate rooms and make sure they stayed there. First, he worked on his dad.

"Dad, please just stay in here until Charlie leaves."

"Are you embarrassed of me?" John teased.

"Dad, please!"

"Alright, alright I'll stay in here. But you better talk to your brother about his attitude."

"I will, thanks dad."

Dean closed his father's door behind him and headed to the room he and Sam shared. Sam was sulking at his desk looking at his books.

"You're staying in here tonight, right? Because Charlie's coming over and I really don't want any interruptions."

"Yeah, yeah I'll stay in here. But Dean you better talk to dad about his freaking mood swings."

"I will, thanks Sammy."

He shut the door behind him but not before Sam yelled out how much he hated the nickname. Dean picked out the movie "It" knowing that if Sam so much as peaked his head out the door, one glimpse of the clown and he'd be under his bed the rest of the night.

Charlie, meanwhile, was at home stressing over whether or not to wear really tight jeans that looked hot or her favorite pair of jeans that looked semi-hot but a lot more comfortable. It was a no contest she went with the comfortable. When she got to Dean's apartment she did a quick once over then knocked on his door.

"Hey," Dean opened the door and smiled widely.

"Hey."

"Come on in," He opened the door wider and let her come in, "Do you want something to drink? We have coke and water."

"Water's fine." She said taking a seat on his couch.

Dean grabbed two waters and threw one to Charlie. She caught it and Dean went go put the movie in. He sat down next to Charlie and put his feet up on the table.

"What movie are we watching?"

Dean smirked, "You're not scared of clowns are you?"

"No, why?"

"Good because we're watching "It"."

By the time the movie ended Dean had his arm around Charlie as she buried her head in his chest during every other scene. When the credits rolled up Dean laughed.

"You can look now Charlie, it's over."

Charlie slowly raised her head and tried to act cool, "Well, that wasn't that bad…"

"Yeah, sure. Come on I'll drive you home, you big wuss."

Charlie playfully hit him but didn't refuse the ride either. When they got to Charlie's house Dean walked her up to the door.

"This was really fun Dean…Buck never used to do this kind of stuff."

"Really? Not even in the beginning of the relationship?"

"Nope, he used to tell our parents he was taking me to the movies and then he would take me to the movies and leave me there and then he would just pick me up when it was over."

Dean shook his head, "You know the more you tell me about that guy the more I hate him."

"You and me both. But um… thanks again."

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah."

Dean smiled and Charlie returned it. Dean's brain was screaming at him to kiss her and finally his lips complied. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Charlie's. She welcomed the gentle kiss and smiled afterwards.

"See you tomorrow, Dean."

"See ya, Charlie."


	9. No, of course not!

** Disclaimer: i don't own the supernatural characters**

** Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews guys. i really appreciate it.  
**

**Supernatural**

_No, of course not!_

On Tuesday Charlie was walking to Dean's locker when she spotted Holly McMahon standing next to him, smiling, and practically spilling out of her shirt. Charlie turned around abruptly and ran into Sam.

"Oh sorry Sam, I was just heading to class."

"Aren't you going to walk with Dean? Like you usually do?"

"Um… no he's um…," Charlie glanced back at Dean and frowned, "He's busy so I'm just going to go now. I'll see you later Sam."

Charlie hurried down the hall to class with a curious Sam watching her leave. He then turned back and went over to his brother's locker. Realization dawned on him when he saw the cheap girl throwing herself on him. Sam walked up to his brother and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Sammy, what's up?"

"Your girlfriend went to class without you, that's what's up."

"Why'd she go without me?"

Sam cocked his head to the side and glanced at the girl next to Dean. Dean caught on and swore.

"Shit, thanks Sam. I'll see you later."

Dean slammed his locker shut and was about to head for Charlie's class when the bell rang. He had to get to his first period so he just figured he would straighten this out at lunch. Except, Charlie wasn't at lunch. Marty said she was in the library so that's where Dean headed. He found Charlie sitting on the floor in one of the isles with a book in her lap. Dean dropped his bag and sat down next to her.

"Hey babe."

"Hey." She said half-heartedly.

"Where were you this morning?"

"Class."

"Yeah, I figured why didn't you wait for me?"

"You were busy."

"I was?"

"Yeah, you were talking to someone at your locker…"

"You mean Holly?"

"Yeah."

"She just came up and started talking to me Charlie. I was just being nice by acknowledging her back."

Charlie didn't say anything she just kept looking down at her book. She was aware that Dean was very close and all she wanted to do was hug him.

"Charlie?" Dean placed his hand on hers, "Charlie, you're my girlfriend and I like you a lot. I would never cheat on you."

"I know that I was just…"

"Jealous?" Dean offered.

"No, of course not! I guess I just didn't understand why you would want be with me when you could be with someone like Holly."

Dean smiled and lifted Charlie's chin so that she was looking at him, "The question is why I would want to be with Holly when I have you. You're all I want Charlie. That isn't going to change."

Charlie smiled and Dean leaned down to kiss her. This wasn't like last night's kiss. This one turned into a full on make-out section in the library. There was a cough heard in front of them and when they looked up Sam was scowling at them.

"You two are ruining the sanctuary of the library, I hope you know that."

Dean smirked, "We do."

Then he grabbed Charlie's face again and kissed her hard. Sam made a gagging noise and they heard him walk away. Charlie pulled away and was breathless.

"Wow, you're really good at that."

Dean smiled cockily, "Yeah, I know."

Charlie rolled her eyes and leaned her head on Dean's shoulder, "You want to hang out today?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to do?"

"You can come over my house. My parents work till late at night so we'll have the house to ourselves." She didn't mean for it come out that way.

"Really?" Dean said slyly.

She playfully hit him, "Oh shut up."

Dean laughed, "Come on babe, let's get to class."

Charlie sighed, "If we must."


	10. Dean

**Disclimare: I don't own the Supernatural characters **

** Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. You guys rock!  
**

**Supernatural**

_Dean…_

Charlie was sitting her couch reading a book with Dean's head in her lap reading a comic book.

"Hey Dean?"

"Hmmm…"

"Do you think I'm smart?"

Dean put down his comic and took Charlie's book from her hands and put it on the floor.

"I think you're freakishly smart, like Sam. Why?"

"If you know I'm smart, why do you think that you can keep lying to me and I won't notice?"

Dean was confused, "Lying to you about what?"

"About where your family goes every weekend. I know you don't go hunting. It's not even hunting season."

"Well, you see…"

Charlie gave him a look, "Dean…"

He sighed, "I can't tell you, not yet at least. It's against my dad's rules."

"Okay and I respect that, I do."

"Are you mad?" He asked.

"I understand you can't tell me but I just wish you didn't lie to me."

Dean looked down, "Sorry."

"It's fine; just don't lie to me again okay?"

"Okay…I promise…oh I um…wanted to give this to you."

Dean took off his silver ring and placed it on Charlie's right hand ring finger, exactly where it had been on his.

Charlie smiled happily, "Dean, I…thank you."

Dean reached up, placed his hand behind Charlie's neck, and brought her down into a breath stealing kiss.

About three weeks later Charlie was just shutting her locker when Sam came running up to her.

"Charlie! Dean and Buck are fighting in the parking lot!"

"Oh great! Sam, go get Marty."

"I'm on it!"

Charlie grabbed her schoolbag and ran outside. She had to push through the large group of people before she finally got to the front.

"Buck! Dean! Stop it!" She yelled.

Marty and Sam were at her side minutes later.

"Marty, Sam you guys get Dean. I'll get Buck."

"Charlie…"

"Do it Marty!"

Marty and Sam tried to pry Dean off of Buck while Charlie yanked Buck away with all her might. When they were finally apart Charlie freaked.

"That's it people! Get out of here! Show's over!" She yelled to the crowd. After the dispersed she turned to Buck, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing." Buck shrugged and walked away.

"Buck! Buck!" Charlie called after him but he ignored her so she turned back to Dean, "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Oh what is that, the word of the day? What the hell happened, Dean?"

"I said nothing, Charlie!" He snapped, "Sam, get in the car!"

Sam quickly ran for the car with Dean following him. Charlie was shocked and hurt, Dean had never snapped at her. Marty came over and wrapped an arm around her.

"He's just upset Charlie. He didn't mean to yell like that."

"Yeah…"

Charlie pulled away from Marty and started walking home when she got on her block she walked right up to Buck's house and knocked on the door. When he answered she pulled back and punched him in the face.

"Jesus Christ, Charlie!" He yelled grabbing his nose.

"Now you either tell me what the hell happened or I swear to god I'll make it so you never reproduce."

"Fine! I saw him walking in the parking lot and I was still pissed off at you so I pushed him. He tried to walk away but I kept egging him on. Then I called you a whore and he slugged me so we got into it."

"Buck, you used to be a nice guy now you're a freaking asshole!"

Charlie turned on her heel and walked away. The next three days at school Dean didn't come to her locker like he usually did and he didn't sit next to her at lunch. He barely even looked at her. In Friday Charlie knew he would be at Sam's locker waiting for him to pack all his books.

Charlie headed down the freshman hallway and spotted Dean talking to Sam in what seemed like a harsh tone. She walked up to him and Sam froze anticipating what was going to happen.

"Hey," Charlie said softly.

"Hey." Dean answered emotionless.

"Here." Charlie took off the ring placed it on the shelf in Sam's locker, "It's not going to work Dean. Not if you can't even talk to me about something that's obviously pissing you off. Besides you wouldn't have gotten in that fight if it wasn't for me. So…I'll see you around."

Dean hadn't said anything he just stood there, arms crossed, glaring at the ring. Sam was staring nervously between the two. Charlie smiled at Sam and just walked away with silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Let's go Sam."

Dean didn't wait for a response; he just picked up the ring and walked outside. Sam followed and when he got in the car he noticed that Dean's ring wasn't on his finger but on the dashboard instead.

"You just let her walk away?"

"Sammy, I don't want to discuss this right now."

He ignored the nickname, "Dean, come on. Charlie's great and I'm sure if you just told her how you feel…"

"Shut up Sam! I don't want to talk about it!"

Sam was silent the rest of the way home. He had to talk Dean into getting Charlie back and he would…eventually.


	11. Oh hi

**Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural characters  
**

** Author's Note: hey guys im sorry i didn't update sooner. I didn't get any of reviews till i came and looked at the live preveiws. for some reaosn i couldn't get alerts for them but whatever THANKS GUYS!  
**

**Supernatural**

_Oh…hi._

"I don't know Marty; I'm really not in the mood for one of your parties."

Charlie and Marty were talking in the library on Friday afternoon. Charlie and Dean had been broken up for a week and a half now and it's been hell for both. Dean's been snapping at almost everyone and Charlie hasn't been talking to anyone.

"Come on Charlie, you've missed a shit load of parties so far this year. It'll be fun." Marty gave a cheeky smile.

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll go. Now get out of here so I can study."

"Thanks Charlie!"

Marty grabbed his bag and walked out the library door where Sam was waiting with a smile. Marty gave him a high five.

"Little Winchester you're a genius. She's in. What'd Dean say?"

"He's in too. I already cleared it with our dad because he thinks Dean's break up is taking a toll on his hunting skills so he wants them back together too."

"I don't even get why they broke up."

Sam explained as they walked down the hall, "Dean doesn't open up to people it's just the way he is. Charlie wanted to talk about the Buck thing and Dean just wanted to forget it."

"I know Charlie; she won't give up when she wants to talk about something so I guess when she realized Dean wasn't going to crack, she probably just didn't want to be in another dead end relationship."

"Well, I need them back together so Dean stops freaking out at me."

Marty laughed, "I need them back together so Charlie starts being Charlie again!"

That night at Marty's house Sam kept looking around frantically for Charlie as Dean talked to Marty and Mike. Charlie walked in and went straight for the beer in the kitchen. Sam ran in after her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Charlie turned around and smiled, "Sam! I haven't talked to you in a while. Come here."

Charlie reached out and grabbed Sam in a hug which he greatly accepted. Charlie pulled away and grabbed herself a beer. Sam smiled and grabbed a coke. Then realization hit Charlie.

"Wait Sam if you're here that means…"

"Yeah, Dean's here…Are you okay with that?"

"No Sam, I'm not…I spend my days avoiding him."

"I know but Charlie please you guys have to get back together. You're both killing the rest of us."

"I got to get out of here."

Charlie started walking away and ignored Sam when he was calling her back. She was just heading into the living room when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Charlie knew that voice; she looked up and saw Dean looking down at her.

"Oh…hi." Charlie said shyly.

"Hey…I didn't know you where going to be here."

"I was just leaving actually."

Charlie started walking away again but Dean grabbed her wrist. She reluctantly turned around and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Can we talk?"

Charlie looked around and saw Sam and Marty smiling and nodding their heads. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Dean.

"Yeah, but um…let's go somewhere else."

"We can go in the Impala."

Charlie nodded, "Okay."

Dean and Charlie weaved their way through the crowds of people to get outside. They got into the car and sat in silence for a few minutes. They started at the same time.

"Dean…"

"Charlie…"

They laughed and Charlie looked at Dean, "Go ahead."

"Okay, about the whole Buck thing…"

"He told me what happened. That you tried to walk away but he called me a whore. Thanks…"

"For what?"

"As girly and stupid as this sounds…for protecting my honor."

"I'd protect you from anything Charlie. I want us to be together again."

"Dean…you won't even talk to me when something's bothering you."

"That's just the way I am."

"But that's not the way I am. I like talking and I especially like talking to you and I just wish you would open up just a little bit."

Dean sighed, "I can try."

"Really?"

Dean smiled, "Yeah, now you want to make out?"

Charlie laughed and leaned across the car capturing Dean's lips with hers. He wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss. They heard a bunch of cat calls and whoops; they turned around and saw Marty, Sam, Mike, Kevin, and John smiling and yelling. Charlie blushed and buried her head in Dean's chest as he laughed and waved at the guys.

"Oh wait, Charlie one more thing."

"What?" She asked lifting her head up a little.

"Here, I want you to keep this no matter what."

Dean took his ring out of the glove compartment and put it back on Charlie's finger. She smiled gratefully and kissed him again. Finally the world was at peace…for now.


	12. I'm so sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters**

**Author's Note: I 'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks for all the reviews you guys! I hope you like this chapter  
**

_I'm so sorry._

Peace was the farthest thing from Charlie and Dean's relationship. It was nearing Christmas break and every Monday they got into a fight with every new cut and bruise that Dean showed up with. Every Tuesday came Dean's apologies and Charlie's forgiveness. But the part that was the worst was Charlie's home life.

Her mom yelled at her everyday that the Winchester's were trash and she shouldn't be dating one. It was Friday afternoon after school when the worst fight broke out.

"Stop seeing him." Her mother said calmly.

Charlie jumped out of her chair, "No! I refuse to do that! Dean's the best thing that's come around in my life in a long time."

"I don't care; he's not good enough for you. I want you to stop seeing him."

"No."

"Charlie, I will not tell you again."

"Screw you! I'm 17 years old you cannot tell me who to date and who not to date. I'm leaving."

Charlie grabbed her jacket and walked out of the house. She walked to the nearest payphone and dialed Dean's number.

"Hello?"

Charlie was close to tears now, "Sam? Is Dean around?"

"No, Charlie he's in the car. We're about to leave for the weekend. Are you okay? You sound a little funny."

"I'm fine; listen could you just tell him to call me back when he gets to a phone." But then Charlie realized she wasn't going to go back home till at least tomorrow night, "Actually Sam, just tell him to call Marty's house when he gets a chance."

"Sure Charlie, I'll make sure he calls first time we stop."

"Thanks Sam."

Charlie hung up first and started her walk to Marty's house. When she got there Marty's parents allowed her to stay the night as long as she stayed in the guest room. It was around 10:30 when Marty walked in with the portable phone.

"Your boy toy is on the phone." He smirked and tossed it on the bed and walked back out the door.

Charlie smiled weakly and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Sam said you sounded upset this afternoon are you okay?" Dean asked while sitting on his motel room bed.

"Not really, I got into a huge fight with my mom."

Dean sighed, "About what?"

"Just something stupid. Don't worry about it. I just want…"

"What do you want, babe?" Dean asked in a concerned voice.

Charlie finally let tears fall down her face and she sniffled, "I just want you to hold me."

"Charlie, Charlie, please don't cry. I wish I was there, I really do. I'm so sorry." Dean was now pacing the room while Sam and John looked on anxiously.

"Dean, I just…I don't understand why she can't just…"

"Why she can't what, Charlie? Tell me what the fight was about."

Charlie just couldn't tell him, "It was just something stupid. I'm probably just over re-acting. I'm sorry I worried you."

"Charlie you never have to be sorry okay? Are you going to be at Marty's all weekend?"

"I think I'm going to go home tomorrow night."

"How about I come over when I get home on Sunday night?"

Charlie couldn't even imagine the things her mother would say if Dean was in the house, "No Dean, it's alright. I'll just talk to you on Monday."

"Are you sure, baby?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll talk to you Monday."

"Okay, night Charlie."

"Night Dean."

They hung up and both felt even more frustrated than before. Charlie wanted so badly to tell Dean about the fight and Dean wanted her to just as badly. But Charlie knew she couldn't hurt Dean like that so she would keep a secret as best she could.

On Monday morning Charlie went into school really early and sat on the floor in the corner of the library reading and thinking. What was she going to tell Dean? He would find out eventually wouldn't he? But Dean keeps secrets from her every day so why can't she have one?

"Penny for your thoughts."

Charlie looked up and smiled at Sam, "Hey buddy. How are you?"

"Good, what about you?"

"Not so good. Where's your brother?"

"Looking for you."

Charlie smiled, "I'll go find him, thanks Sam."

Charlie found Dean by the door in the cafeteria scanning the students looking for her. She walked up next to him and bumped his hip.

"Looking for me?"

Dean's face went from happy to concerned in three seconds flat, "Charlie, come on let's go talk."

Dean took her hand and they walked outside and sat on the front steps. Dean leaned over and kissed Charlie chastely.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It was horrible Dean. We just kept yelling and I couldn't take it anymore so I just walked out."

"I should have been there, I'm so sorry." Dean wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"It's okay Dean. She and I haven't spoken since though. It's really silent in my house now."

"What was the fight about?"

"Nothing…"

"Charlie, come on talk to me."

Charlie decided to use the situation to her benefit as well, "I'll tell you about the fight if you tell me what you do every weekend with your dad and brother."

Dean was surprised to say the least. He had wanted to tell Charlie a million times what he did but he could never get it out. He knew the fight with her mom had been big and if telling his family secret is what it took to get it out of her then…

"Okay, but you go first."


	13. I didn't want to hurt you

**Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural characters**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys I really appreciate it. Oh by the way I can't update Siblings just yet because I need to see this week's episode first but don't worry I'll make sure the wait is worth it and if it isn't you can yell at me.**

**Supernatural **

_I didn't want to hurt you._

"My mom…she forbid me to go out with you anymore."

Charlie ducked her head so she wouldn't have to see Dean's reaction. It would be to painful.

"She what?" Dean yelled.

"I refused to do it! But we still don't talk to each other and every five seconds she makes a snide remark that's why I usually walk around after school, to avoid going home."

"I can't believe this Charlie; I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

Dean wrapped his arm around Charlie, "I would only be hurt if you agreed with her…do you?"

Charlie looked up at Dean and smiled, "No Dean, I don't agree with her."

Dean kissed her gently, "Good."

"Right… now where do you go every weekend?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably but right before he was about to start a long awkward discussion the bell rang.

"Oh shit, we have to get to class."

Dean smiled, stood up, and held his hand out to Charlie. She glared but took it anyway.

"You were so saved by the bell, Winchester."

Dean smirked, "Yes, yes I was."

"Today, after school. We'll drop Sam off at home then we'll go to the park."

"Fine…"

After school Charlie was walking towards the Impala and she could already tell that Sam and Dean were in another fight.

"Guys, what's going on?"

"Dean refuses to take me to my friend Mike's house."

Charlie looked at Dean for an explanation, "Dad wants him to practice his shooting today."

"I'm not going Dean. Screw Dad. I'll be home for dinner."

Sam grabbed his bag from the ground and walked over to a group of freshman guys.

"That kid, I swear to god!" Dean cursed and got into the car.

Charlie followed his movements and got in silently. She could tell Dean was really mad by the way he was gripping the steering wheel, so she reached over and placed a hand on his knee.

"Dean, he's 14. He just wants his own life."

"Dad's going to be pissed."

"Leave that to you Dad okay? Don't let his anger rub off on you."

Dean gave her a small smile and pulled over when they reached the park. It had started to rain so they stayed in the car.

"Dean, I can't read your mind you have to talk to me."

"Alright listen… you remember me telling you about my mom's death?"

"The electrical fire?"

Dean chuckled coldly, "Not quite."

"What do you mean?"

"When Sam was a baby, I guess my mom went to check on him when she screamed. My dad said that when he got to the room she was pinned to the ceiling bleeding from her abdomen."

"And you don't know who did it?"

"We don't know _what_ did it."

"What do you mean, 'what'?"

"Ever since I was a kid my dad has taught me how to shoot anything and everything. He's taught me how to use knifes and any other type of weapon."

"Dean, what does this have to do with where you go every weekend?"

"I'm getting to that. Charlie, there are things in this world that we can't explain. Spirits, demons, urban legends, folklore well…it's all real and on the weekends we travel the country hunting them down and killing them until we find the thing that killed our mom."

Charlie couldn't believe what she was hearing. It confused the hell out of her. They were silent for a good ten minutes before Dean spoke again.

"Charlie? You believe me, don't you?"

Charlie continued watching the rain, "Yeah, I believe you because I doubt anyone would lie about that but it's just really hard to digest all of this."

"You asked."

"I know I did but I did not in my wildest dreams think you were doing that. I think I just need some time to think about this."

Dean lowered his head and nodded, "I'll take you home."

When they pulled up to Charlie's house she kissed his cheek and went into her house. She stood against the door for a few minutes till her mother came downstairs.

"Did you finally kick that trash to the curb?"

Charlie looked up and glared at her. She ripped open the front door and ran to Dean's apartment in the pouring rain. She ran up the steps and knocked his door. Dean opened the door and raised his eyebrows.

"I don't care. I don't care what you do because…I love you."

Dean was so surprised he thought she was going to break up with him or call him insane. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. They pulled away after a few minutes.

"I love you too, babe."

Charlie smiled, "Well I would hope so after that kiss."


	14. Marty what the

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural characters**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews you guys rock!!**

_Marty what the…_

You would think since Dean and Charlie had gotten the big secrets out of the way they would be in paradise, wouldn't you? Well you'd be wrong.

"Leave me alone!"

Charlie yelled and started to storm away from Dean in the hallway but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tiny corner.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You are! God damn it Dean, don't you understand how it makes me feel when you do that?"

"I was just talking to her."

"I understand that but she was all over you and you were just letting her."

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe say sorry I have a girlfriend that I love."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Fine, next time I tell her I have a girlfriend."

He didn't say the "that I love" part; did he think that she wouldn't notice? This was the last straw for Charlie; he's been flirting with other girls ever since they told each other that they loved one another.

"Don't do me any favors. I'll see you around."

Charlie yanked her arm out of his grasp and stormed off to the library. Dean was so pissed off he went to sit outside on the steps. He had no idea why Charlie was acting this way. What more could she possibly want from him? He told her about hunting, he told her he loved her, what else is there?

"When was the last time you told her that you loved her?"

Sam sat down next to Dean and smirked. Dean didn't realize he was talking aloud. He glared at his brother and tried to remember when he last told Charlie he loved her.

"I don't know, I guess…"

"The day she told you?" Sam assumed.

"Yeah, so?"

"Dean, you can't just say it once and think it lasts forever."

"How would you know?"

"Well, not that you or Dad would notice but I have my own girlfriend."

"Oh Jesus Sammy, I'm sorry. I've been preoccupied lately."

"Yeah, tell me about it. You love Charlie right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Then why are you flirting with all these other girls?"

"Because that's just how I am Sam. You know that, and I thought Charlie did too."

"She does and I'm sure she wouldn't mind it half as much if she knew for sure that you wouldn't leave her for one of them."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, well, she can't read your mind Dean. You have to tell her these things."

"I'm not…"

Sam interrupted him, "Yeah, I know you're not good at that kind of stuff but isn't Charlie worth it?"

Dean thought about it. He loved Charlie he really did; he just didn't know how to express that without coming off as a total wuss.

"When did you become all wise?"

"Pay attention a little more big brother. Now go get your girlfriend."

Dean smiled and headed back into school. He hurried to the library and found Charlie sitting at one of the back tables reading but he could tell she wasn't really focusing on the words in front of her. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"I love you Charlie."

"Dean you don't have to…"

"I want to say it. I'm sorry if I don't say it enough but I do love you."

Charlie smiled, "I love you too. I don't mind if you flirt with other girls but you've been acting really distant lately and I was just scared you didn't love me anymore."

"I was acting distant for other reasons. Dad and Sam have been fighting constantly and because of that Dad's been on hunting rampages and I guess I'm just tired."

"You don't have to go through these things alone. You know that right?"

"It's hard to be independent your entire life and then let someone else in."

Charlie understood that, the only person she had ever let in was Marty and he was acting really weird lately.

"Yeah, I get it."

Dean looked at her uncertainly, "So…we're cool now?"

Charlie leaned over and kissed him sweetly, "We're cool."

The bell ran and they headed off to their separate classes. When Charlie walked into Math class she took her normal seat next to Marty.

"Hey, do you want to hang out this weekend? Dean's going hunting."

"So I'm just here now for when Dean's not around?" He said bitterly.

"What? No, I didn't say that."

"No, Charlie I do not want to hang out with you this weekend. Or any other weekend for that matter."

"Marty what the…"

The teacher came in and cut her off. After class she was going to try and get a hold of him but he dodged her the rest of the day. When she got into Dean's car she was pretty silent. Dean, of course, noticed because Charlie was usually extremely talkative after school.

"What's up chatty?"

"Marty was acting really weird today. I asked him if he wanted to hang out this weekend and he pretty much told me he never wanted to hang out with me again."

Dean looked surprised, "That is weird."

"Tell me about it."

"I wonder what's going on with him."

"I don't know…but I plan to find out."


	15. Are you crazy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters **

** Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long but like I said you guys have to yell at me to update after like a week because I tend to forget :) Thanks for the reviews!  
**

**Supernatural**

_Are you crazy?_

Saturday afternoon Charlie decided to head over to Marty's house. When she knocked on the door his mother answered cheerfully.

"Hello Charlie, I haven't seen you in so long! How is everything?"

She smiled politely, "Everything's fine. I was wondering if Marty was home."

"In his room. You remember the way?"

"Yep."

Charlie walked through the door and upstairs to Marty's room. She knocked on the door lightly and he yelled come in. She walked through the door to see him lying on his bed reading a magazine.

"What's up Marty?"

He looked up, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've come to ask what the hell your problem's been lately."

"I don't have a problem. Go home Charlie."

"You don't have a problem, my ass! What's going on?"

He got up from his bed and paced the room before walking over and towering over her in a demeaning way.

"You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you. Ever since Sam and I got you and Dean back together you've forgotten who your real friends are."

"That's bull shit! I talk to you in every class we have together and the other guys too!"

"When was the last time you came to a party with us?"

Charlie snorted, "I didn't do that when I wasn't dating Dean. If I did it was because Buck dragged me there. Marty, I know you. I know these aren't the real reasons you're pissed off. Stop lying to me before I have to beat the shit out of you."

"Fine! The real reason is because I like you!"

She took a step back, "I'm sorry, what the hell did you just say?"

"I like you, Charlie. I never noticed it before but seeing you with Dean and the two of you always together I'm jealous."

"Marty you have a girlfriend."

"We broke two weeks ago. I want you Charlie. I just never realized it before."

Then he leaned down and kissed her. Charlie pushed him off and punched him in the eye. He fell on the ground and Charlie was so angry she just let him have it.

"Are you crazy? Dean's your friend Marty how dare you do that to him! I thought you were better than that. You don't like me Marty you just envy what Dean and I have. Find a girl with an actual brain who appreciates you and maybe you'll have that too but for right now, stay away from me."

Charlie turned on her heel and walked out of his house. She went to the Winchester's apartment Sunday night after Dean told her he was home. They were lying down on the couch with her head on his chest.

"So then he kissed me, and I punched him in the eye."

Dean's head snapped up, "He kissed you? I'll kill him."

"Dean, don't over react, I handled it. Besides he doesn't really like me, he just wants a girlfriend that actually has a mind of her own. So now what were you saying? Sammy has a girlfriend?"

"Apparently. He said he wants us to go on a double date with them so that we can get to know her."

I smiled, "That sounds like an invitation for disaster."

"Tell me about it. I don't know when he wants to do this; I mean we have hunting every weekend and he's not aloud out late on school nights."

"We can do it Wednesday night Dean!"

Charlie and Dean both jumped and glanced towards the doorway. Sam was standing there with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Christmas vacation starts this week, so we can go Wednesday." Sam explained.

Dean looked at Charlie, "It's up to you."

Charlie smiled and looked back at Sam's expectant expression, "Ah, what the hell? Sure we'll go, Sam."

"Yes! Now get lost because the Discovery channel is showing a new show and I want to watch it."

Dean laughed, "What a dork."

Charlie stood up with Dean following suit. He took her hand and pulled her into his and Sam's bedroom. After he shut the door he pushed her up against it and started to kiss her. She was smiling into the kiss then started laughing when they fell back onto the bed.

Dean pulled away gently, "I can't believe you told him we'd go."

"Oh come on Dean, aren't you just the tiniest bit curious about this girl?"

"Well, I guess I'm a little curious."

"See. Now can we get back to what we were doing?"

Dean smiled, "Hell yeah."


	16. They're Winchester's

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took so long. I love all you guys and I hope you can forgive me. I hope you all like this chapter too. **

_They're Winchester's..._

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Dean must have asked Charlie and Sam about a hundred times if they wanted to do this. It was the night of the big double date and no one but Sam seemed that excited.

"Dean, I said I'm sure. Now wait here I'll go get her." Sam said as we parked outside her house.

"You two are in the back, Charlie's up front."

"No Dean, it's fine. I can take the back with her." Charlie argued.

"No, you're my date, you're up front."

"Sorry Sam."

"It's okay. I'll be right back."

When Sam got out of the car Charlie moved to the front. They could all sense that this night was not going to weird but Charlie and Dean were determined to get through it for Sammy.

Sam and his girlfriend hopped in the back seat and Sam could barely contian his smile. I glanced back at the girl, she was pretty. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was thin.

"Dean, Charlie, this is Stacy. Stacy this is my older brother Dean and his girlfrined Charlie."

"Hey." Dean and Charlie said in unison.

"Nice to meet you both. Sam talks about you so much."

Dean snorted and Charlie shot him a look, "So...Stacy, you're a freshman too?"

"Yeah, Sam and I are in a bunch of the same classes."

"That's good."

"So Charlie, how long have you and Dean been dating?"

Charlie laughed and looked at Dean, "Are we counting the time before the break-up or after?"

"Well, the break-up sucked so let's pretend it never happened." Dean responded.

"Okay then about 3 months maybe a little more."

"Wow, that's great."

"Where do you guys want to go eat?" Dean asked.

"Um...how about The Dingo?" Sam suggested.

The Dingo was a simple burger joint that almost everyone from their high school went to at least three times a week.

"Babe, that good for you?" Dean asked Charlie.

"Yeah, sure."

The Dingo was semi-crowded. A lot of Juniors and Seniors took up the booths and the Freshman and Sophomores were sentenced to the counter. They picked a booth towards the back. Dean wrapped his arm around Charlie in the booth and she noticed that Sam was looking a little uncomfortable.

"So are we just getting four burgers and four cokes?" Dean asked.

Sam and Stacy looked at each other and nodded, "Sounds good."

"Dean could you get cheese on mine?" Charlie asked.

"Absolutly. I'll be right back."

Sam jumped up, "I'll go with you."

When they left Stacy jumped into turbo question mode,"So are you an Dean in love?"

Charlie smiled fondly at Dean, "Yeah...we are."

"I think I might love Sam..."

"Really? You've only been dating a short time."

"I know but it just seems so right, ya know?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Absolutly."

"Does Dean ever run out on a date suddenly? Or get a call from his Dad and have to leave immediatly?"

"Yeah."

"How come they do that?" She asked curiously.

"They're Winchester's...men of mystery. You love them and hate them but in the end they always win you back."

Meanwhile Dean and Sam were at the counter ordering and Dean was in for a nice little fight.

"Dean! Cut it out."

Dean was taken aback, "Cut what out? I didn't even do anything."

"You and Charlie are acting all lovey dovey and I can't keep up with you."

Dean chuckled, "Sammy, you don't have to keep up with Charlie and I just go at your own pace. You'll do everything in your own time."

Sam sighed, "It's Sam and I guess you're right."

After they dropped Sam off at Stacy's so they could watch a movie Charlie and Dean headed back to the apartment. John was out with Pastor Jim so they had the place to themselves. They were lying on the couch together while watching TV.

"Hey baby, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Dean, you don't have to get me anything."

Dean laughed, "Oh come on, just tell me something to get you."

"Seriously Dean, the only thing I want is for you to be home and not on a hunt. If you can do that then I'll be happy enough."

Dean winked, "I'll see what I can do."

"What do you want, Dean?"

Dean smirked and wagged his eyebrows. Charlie laughed and playfully hit Dean's arm.

"Dean, you're so perverted."

"Charlie, we've been together for three months now..." He whined.

"Yeah, Dean _only _three months."

"Alright, I'll wait for you."

Charlie smiled and kissed him sweetly, "Thank you."

"You got it, babe."


	17. Dean, what is it?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters **

** Author's Note: IMPORTANT Hey guys listen I'm going to do one more chapter of this and then it's over but don't worry. I thinking of doing a sequel. Do you guys want one? Oh and thanks for the reviews!**_  
_

_Dean, what is it?_

It was Sunday morning and also Christmas Eve; Charlie was at the mall early so she could get Dean a gift. She had gone in almost every store she thought would have something for Dean in it but she had come up with nothing. Finally she saw a displays in Sears of necklaces, bracelets, and rings. As far as she could remember Dean only had a necklace and a ring or two. She found a few leather bound bracelets that she knew he would like.

After purchasing them she headed home. Dean was supposed to come over that night because her parents had gone on a Christmas cruise for a week. Dean had told her that he wouldn't be home on Christmas because they were leaving for a hunt early in the morning.

Charlie had decided that tonight would be the night that her and Dean finally "make love", to put it in girly terms. She was positive she wanted to she just wasn't sure how this would change their relationship. Dean rang the bell at Charlie's house and was really excited to say the least.

For Dean this was the first Christmas with a girlfriend, let alone a girlfriend he loved as much as loved Charlie. In his coat pocket was a Charlie's Christmas present and Dean wanted to give it to her immediately but he wanted it to romantic too. He had bad news for her and he knew it was going to break her heart.

Charlie answered the door and smiled, "Hey."

"Hey babe." Dean gave her a kiss and walked into the house,"Merry Christmas Eve."

Charlie laughed, "Merry Christmas Eve to you too. The pizza just got here you want some?"

"You know I never say no to food."

After they ate Charlie was snuggled in close to Dean on the couch as they watched It's A Wonderful Life. Charlie decided now was the time to give Dean his present. She gently got off of him and he groaned.

"Aw, Charlie why'd you get up?"

"Because I got you something and I want to give it to you."

Charlie grabbed the small bag from behind the armchair, walked over, and sat next to Dean on the couch. She was smiling and pushed it towards him.

"Charlie, I didn't want you to get me anything."

"To bad. Open it, open it!"

"Alright, alright." He opened the bag and smiled widely, "Thanks Charlie, these are great. I've been looking for bands like this." He kissed her deeply.

"You like them? Really?"

"Aw, baby, I love them. I got you something too."

"Dean! I told you all I needed was you for Christmas."

"And I told you I wont be home for Christmas so I got you a present to compensate."

Dean got off the couch and went for his coat. He pulled out a ring box and hid it behind his back. He sat next to Charlie and kissed her again.

"Here." He handed her the box.

Charlie couldn't breath at first, "Dean..."

"Just open it."

Charlie took off the small bow and opened the box. Again she couldn't breath instead she just stared at it. It was beautiful. It was silver, Dean knows she likes that better than gold, and it had a sapphire in it, Charlie's birthstone.

"Dean...I can't..."

"You so can. I want you too. Now I know I gave you my other silver ring but I want this one to go here."

He took her left hand, ring finger. He slipped off his silver one and put it on her right hand. He placed the new one her wedding finger and smiled.

"It's a promise ring because I want you to be mine forever no matter what happens between us. You know I love you.."

"You know I love you too. That's why Dean...tonight I want us to...you know." Charlie was so nervous.

But Dean couldn't. He had to tell Charlie something before he even thought about sleeping with her.

"Charlie...I need to tell you something."

That made her even more nervous, "Dean, what is it?"

"I know I should have told you this when we first started going out but I didn't want to ruin what we had. At the end of the school year...after we graduate, we're moving. Dad just wanted to settle down for my last year. But afterwards we're going to go all over again."

Charlie never felt something so hurtful. How was she supposed to react to this? This was her boyfriend, the love of her life, and he was leaving in almost five months.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Charlie asked trying to contain her tears.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"That's a lie. You knew this was going to kill me Dean! Why didn't you tell me?"

Dean knew he couldn't lie to her, "I was scared to. I guess I thought that if I told you it would only make it more real."

"So after graduation...I'm never going to see you again?"

"No! No I don't want it like that. I'll come back and visit you I swear. Maybe you can even come out to where I'm staying." Dean said hopefully.

"Dean...do you have to go? I mean you're 18 you can just leave hunting. You can go to college."

"You think I don't want to? You think I don't want to follow you and see where life takes us? But I can't I have to stay with my Dad."

I stood up angrily, "Screw your Dad, Dean! He can handle himself!"

Dean didn't get angry because he knew it wouldn't help he just looked up hopelessly, "And Sammy? What about Sam, Charlie? Am I supposed to just leave him with my Dad with all the fights they get into? They'll kill each other I know they will."

"When do you get to have what you want, Dean?"

"When they're taken care of. That's when. Charlie please I don't want to break up over this. Can't we just have a great five more months?"

"Dean, I don't know if I can look at you everyday knowing that by the end of the school year I'll never get to look at you again."

Dean got up and wrapped his arms around her, "That won't happen Charlie. I won't let it. I will come for you one day when everything is over."

Charlie was naive enough to believe him and that's why she kissed him. Because she felt that Dean would have everything figured out. But the truth was, Dean had no idea how he would make this work. He just knew that he had to. For Charlie. And for himself.


	18. Yeah, I know

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters **

** Author's Note: IMPORTANT this is the last chapter but the sequel will be up later. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**_  
_

_Yeah, I know._

Graduation day had come and it was time for Dean and Charlie to go their separate ways. John and Sam were just as sad to say goodbye to Charlie as Dean was.

"Charlie, you know you're the best thing had ever happened to my son and I've never seen him as happy as I've seen him with you. I'll miss you kid and remember..."

Charlie interrupted John, "Salt the windows and doors of my home and at least have one protection medal close by at all times. I know Mr. Winchester. Thank you."

Charlie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then watched him get into his truck. Sammy came over and smiled shyly at her.

"Don't give Dean a hard time okay, Sam?"

Sam laughed, "I won't if he wont. I'm going to miss you Charlie."

"I'll miss you too. You're my cute little freshman..well now you're my cute little sophomore."

"How about ruggedly handsome sophomore?" Sam compromised.

"You gotta it kiddo. I hope we see each other again one day."

He gave her a reassuring smile, "We will if Dean has anything to do with it."

Charlie smiled and gave him a small kiss too. Then Dean came over and they both knew this was one of the hardest things that they would ever go through. The first thing Dean did was wrap his arms around her in a tight hug.

"I love you so much, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know. I love you too. God Dean, please stay." Charlie said into his chest.

"I want to, you have no idea how much I want too."

"Dean, will we ever see each other again?"

Dean smiled at her, "You want the truth or my wishful thinking?" Charlie started to cry and Dean wiped the tears away with his thumbs, "Please don't do that Charlie. I swear we will see each other again. I swear."

Charlie gently pushed him away, "Okay you gotta go now before I steal you."

Dean laughed lightly, "Alright, I'll call you when I get to the motel okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be waiting."

Dean kissed her long and deep. He kissed her in the way you would kiss someone you were never going to see again. Dean knew that this could quite possibly be the last time he sees the love of his life. Charlie knew that she would never see Dean again because that was her fate, to be alone. When Dean pulled away Charlie gave him one last hug.

"Be careful."

"I will be. And hey don't take shit form anyone."

Charlie laughed, "You know I won't."

Dean smiled and got into the Impala and followed his father out onto the road. Dean and Charlie called each other for the first three months of their separation but then Charlie started college and Dean started hunting full time. So the calls became less frequent before stopping altogether. Just like Charlie thought they would.


End file.
